


Undómiel

by Miuku



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aragorn and Arwen relationship, Arwen Undomiel - Freeform, F/M, Fantasy, Middle Earth, Post-Lord of the Rings, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuku/pseuds/Miuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arwen valitsee rakkaansa vuoksi kuolevaisen elämän, eikä purjehdi Elrondin mukana Kuolemttomille Maille. Hän muuttuu pelkäksi haipuvaksi muistoksi lopulta, kuten kaikki kuolevaiset, ja tämä laulu on haltioiden tapa muistaa naista, joka valitsi kuten Lúthien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undómiel

**Author's Note:**

> Tää oli vain kehno yritelmä kirjottaa runo. En siis ite oikeestaan runoja oo kirjottanu, tää on varmaa ainoo yritelmä jonka oon tehny koulun ulkopuolella.

Oli neito aikoinaan suloinen  
Tukkansa kuin yö tumma, tähtinen  
Oli kaunein silloin päällä maan  
Kaunis kuin Lúthien aikoinaan

Usvassa, illan hämärässä  
Lauloivat linnut Rivendellissä  
Kun kulki Undómiel puutarhoissa  
Askel keveä soi hiljaisuudessa

Tuli mies, Berenin sukua  
Tínuvieliksi luuli neitoa  
Hitaasti syttyi lämpö Undómielin sydämeen  
Vaan lopulta silti rakastui hän mieheen

Kohtalo kauas sai kuljettaa  
Miehen ja neidon toisistaan  
Silti rakkauden liekki hiipunut ei  
Ja lopulta mies neidon maahansa vei

Mies Undómielin syliinsä veti  
Rakkauden lämmön tunsi neito heti  
Tuskin maailman tuulet sitä kylmentää voivat  
Rakkauden sävelet Undómielin sisällä soivat.

Mutta kuten Iltatähden valon nähdään haipuvan  
Veivät vuodet miehen hänen rinnaltaan.  
Itki neito, vaan myöhä jo oli vaihtaa päätöstään  
Eikä kuolevaisuutta lopulta voi mikään estääkään.

Pois kauas, kukkulalle Amrothin  
Veivät polut lopulta Undómielin  
Niin liekki elämän haipui  
Ja kaunis neito uneen vaipui

Oi Undómiel, tytär haltiaherran  
Miksi valitsit kuolevaisuuden sä kerran  
Olisit onnen ikuisen sä voinut ottaa  
Siellä missä koskaan ei suru kohtaa


End file.
